Transformers Prime: Iron Man 2
by KnightRider96
Summary: The sequel to Transformers Prime: Iron Man. The threat of open war with the Decepticons hangs by a thread. Jack has left the Autobots and prepares for war while the Autobots chase after the Decepticons. But now relics of times long since gone appear and a race for them begins.
1. The Story so Far

**Hello everyone! Here's the sequel to my Iron Man story. Read that first before reading this. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Three months.

That was how long it had been since he last saw the Autobots and left everything he knew and loved. Three months since the whole fiasco with Unicron and the subsequent retrieval of Optimus' memories. Three months since he left the Autobots and came here. In the last three months he managed to witness the completion of the new base that he had created in secret should the Autobot base ever be discovered.

The base was they were using was actually built in the 1960s and used by the North American Aerospace Defence Command (NORAD) and the United States Northern Command (USNORTHCOM) and was located in the Cheyanne Mountain Complex in Colorado Springs under 2000 feet of granite.

The base had only a single visible entrance that led to a huge blast door capable of deflecting a 30 megaton nuclear bomb. Past that are seven levels each one used for different situations. The first floor held a barracks for the soldiers assigned to the base. The second held a huge cafeteria and game room for those who have some down time. The third floor held the communications and data analysts department where they would comb through data and search for any signs of Decepticon activity. The fourth and fifth floor are both where the gym, shooting range, obstacle course and tactical training were conducted. The sixth floor was entirely a medical wing where soldiers would go for their medical examinations and to treat any injuries.

The seventh floor was the largest by far as it housed not only the command centre, but also a fully functional GroundBridge, Energon storage, Cybertronian medical wing, briefing room, sleeping quarters for the Autobots, his own lab that was also his own sleeping quarters and experimental armoury for him to test his inventions.

But that was just the mountain itself. Surrounding the front of the entrance was an entire military base, along with a hanger that was used in defence of the base. While the entire base was impressive, it was what was what was next to it that was truly impressive. For next to it was another training facility that was made specifically for his new project. It only had three units, one was the living quarters, filled with beds, recreational items, medical wing, and cafeteria. The next was an entire training facility that specialised in parkour training, stealth, infiltration, sabotage, experimental weapons testing and hand to hand combat. The last and most important unit was the final, which housed its own GroundBridge as well as a storage unit that held giant robots, each armed with different weapons and specialised in different roles.

This was Project Titan. A project created a month before the whole incident with Unicron.

The project was a simple one. Create giant robots that would be controlled by a pilot and to be deployed when Decepticon forces were attacking. Jack actually took inspiration from his ConCrusher armour, without the transformation. The Titans were the first and last line of defence against a Decepticon incursion. There were six separate Titan classes, the Tone, the Ion, the Ronin, the NorthStar, the Scorch and finally the Legion.

The Tone, armed with a 40mm Tracker Cannon that puts a tracker on an enemy. His abilities include a Sonar Lock that reveals enemies within the area as well as place a lock on the target. A Particle Wall that appears in front of Tone, blocking all incoming fire for a time but allowing any friendly to fire through with increased damage when fired through. Tracker Rockets that the Pilot can fire when a full lock-on has been reached. The last was its devastating Salvo Core, in which Tone unleashes a barrage of rockets that can be guided to any target the Pilot aim at.

The next was the Ion, armed with a Splitter Rifle that gets its offensive and defensive abilities from a central energy system which recharges slowly. His abilities include a tripwire that's laser triggered to explode when said laser is broken, even for a second. A Vortex Shield that absorbs all incoming fire at throws it right back to any enemy that the Pilot aims for. Laser Shot, a shoulder mounted laser that fires a lethal beam that cuts through anything in its way. The last was Ion's destructive Laser Core, which takes everything in its central energy system an fires a massive laser beam from its chest, much like how his Unibeam was when he wore his Iron Man suits.

The Ronin, armed with a Leadwall Shotgun that fires six shots, three barrels stacked upon one another and a massive serrated sword. He is the most slender and nimble of the six Titans, allowing him to move across the battlefield swiftly. Hi nimbleness however comes at a cost as his chassis is extremely weak, making him very easy to destroy. His abilities include an Arc Wave, in which the Ronin swipes his sword across the ground, sending an electric wave that damages enemies and stuns them. Bridge Dash. Where Ronin opens a GroundBridge temporarily, avoiding enemy fire and creating the element of surprise. The Sword Block reduces damage taken and can be held indefinitely at the cost of movement speed. The last ability he has is his Sword Core, which electrifies his sword, increasing damage output and greatly decreasing his damage taken when using his Sword Block ability.

The NorthStar is armed with a chargeable sniper railgun, and being a master of flight and precision kills, she seeks to pick off her enemies. Her abilities include VTOL (Vertical Take Off) Hover, giving her the ability to hover for a short duration. A Tether Trap, sending out a mine that locks down on enemies that try to get to close to the NorthStar, allowing her to make a quick escape or to finish of their target. A Cluster Missile, which creates out a sustained explosion upon impact. Her Core ability is the Flight Core, which allows her to hover in the air and unleash a barrage of rockets at her enemies below.

The Scorch, armed with it T-203 Thermite Launcher, this Titan is more of a support Titan that's primary offensive and defensive is fire. His abilities include a Firewall, which creates a row of thermite on the ground. His Incendiary Trap fires off a flammable gas canister which can light up with the slightest spark. His Heat Shield works similar to Ion's Vortex Shield, but instead of absorbing all the damage, it instead liquefies all incoming artillery as well as burn any enemy that it comes in contact with. His Core ability is his Flame Core, in which Scorch slams both of his hands onto the ground and create a giant wave of fire that destroys everything it comes in contact with.

The Legion is the frontline Titan and utilises his assortment of ballistic abilities on defence and control. Armed with his Predator Cannon, this Titan can help to control an area and shred through anything in its path. His abilities include his Mode Switch, which has Legion switch between Close Range and Long Range. Power Shot, which when fired in Close Range Mode knocks back nearby enemies and when fired in Long Range Mode damages all enemies in its path. His Gun Shield deploys a shield in front of Legion and around his Predator Cannon, allowing for him to continue moving forward while taking no damage. His Core Ability is his Smart Core, which allows Legion to automatically lock on to any enemy in range.

One thing that all Titans shared was an AI that could fight its own battle whenever the Pilot was no longer in control. Each Titan had a unique AI that kept in communication with the Pilot to help with coordination and strategy. Yet despite all of their abilities that did not make them invulnerable. Enough damage sustained and they can explode, that was why they all came with an ejection function should their Titan fall in a 'Doomed State'. For that reason, Pilots were trained in heavy ordnance training, allowing them to do devastating damage even without a Titan.

Pilots were armed with an assault rifle that fired Energon bolts, with a blaster pistol as a Secondary weapon as well as an Energon Rocket. They came with a cloaking device that hid them from detection as well as a grappling hook for the place that they needed to get to. The last thing they had was a jump kit, allowing them to do a double jump and help them with manoeuvrability. For that reason Jack made sure that all Pilots were chosen from the best of the best and then put through training.

Something that changed in the three months was the fact that he now had his old arms and legs back. Tony Stark had been working to find a way to help war veterans that had lost limbs to help grow them back, something he called 'the Lizard affect'. However complications arose as an employee at Oscorp, Doctor Curt Connors, who had helped create the Project along with Richard Parker was mutated into a giant lizard and began to terrorize the citizens on New York. From the reports he had gotten, a new hero by the name of Spider-Man put a stop to his plans and saved the city.

From the footage he could find on this Spider-Man, Jack was impressed with the speed and strength that this person had, considering he had managed to stop an out of control car from slamming into a bus. The only thing that made him less of a superhero and more of someone wearing a ridiculous onesie was the costume he wore. He had managed, through Tony Stark, to find out who this Spider-Man was behind the mask. Imagine his surprise when he learned that he was only two years younger than him and that his name was Peter Parker, a student from Midtown's High School. Jack decided that since the kid wanted to make a difference, he would need an upgrade. To that end he began designs on a costume for the kid.

Speaking of Tony, he had managed to get his hands on the project and actually fixed the problem of the subject mutating into a lizard. Since then, any type of cross breed genetics that was being used on patients were heavily regulated and subjected to hours of observation and scrutiny to make sure something like the lizard wouldn't happen again. When Tony had finally made sure that nothing would happen to the patient, either through short term or long term side effects, he contacted Jack and made arrangements for him to allow him to take the injection.

From what Tony described, he had managed to isolate the genetic that allowed the lizard to regrow its limbs and place it within the patients DNA. This would work indefinitely whenever he lost a limb. It however did not mean an instant regeneration. It actually took a whole two days for the whole regeneration process to complete itself. The only way the regeneration would not work is if his head was blow off.

Another project that he had finished as well was his SHIELD organization. It stood for Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcement Division and was an organization that would keep the world safe from threats, both from within and beyond. They would do this by keeping track of any individuals that held special abilities or had caught their notice.

SHIELD was led by Director Nick Fury, a former Special Forces that also dealt with Black Ops missions. He was a very pragmatic person, believing that threats should be identified and tracked to allow them to prepare any countermeasures should they try to make a move. That, however did not mean that Fury was a fool. He knew that he had his faults, and that he was overall a good man. He would not put innocents at risks simply to deal a decisive blow and would find a solution to do so without resulting in catastrophic loss of life.

Yet for all the progress he had made in the last three months, Jack still felt that there was something that he had to do, and that was change his image. With that in mind, he went and changed the armour by removing all traces of his Autobot affiliation. He kept the bodysuit, but lengthened it to cover his entire legs and feet as wells as arms and hands. He then changed the colour of his armour to an all-black colour scheme. In fact his entire armour was going through a whole upgrade as he had the time to experiment. His new armour was going to be much like his old Iron Man armours, except that he would remove the sides of the midriff to allow for more manoeuvrability leaving his front and back covered. He then removed the inner thigh and much of the underside of his arms.

His helmet also had changes made to its design as he decided to be rid of the lenses he had attached above his eyes. Again Tony had helped him remove them and even fixed the damage done to the area by using another invention by him. It was called the Accelerated Cellular and Tissue Repair, allowing for any minor injury to be healed in moments and not leave any scarring. The helmet now had a simple T-shaped visor in glowed in a dark shade of blue.

As for his weapons? He decided to keep the weapons that he had used by having them strapped to each side of his legs as they were the most useful in dispatching huge groups of Decepticons with ease. He also decided to forgo his retractable shield and instead change it into a particle shield that he can use at any time and would cover a large portion of his body. He had them on both of his arms and that it was located just below the elbow. Something that he also added was the stealth feature that could be activated by pressing the centre button on his armour and the hook cables that were attached under his forearms. He kept his sword should he ever wish to deal with any Decepticons up close and personal.

But preparations, new weapons and upgrades were useless if there was no way to test if they were effective if they had no targets. So for the past three months, Jack had made sure to keep his ear to the ground for any information on Decepticon movement and was thus disappointed to find that nothing of interest could be found. In fact the only thing that could be counted as interesting was that the Decepticons had another recruit within their ranks.

Dreadwing, twin brother of the deceased Skyquake.

Meanwhile on the Autobot side, it seemed that things seemed to go back to normal. But from what J.A.R.V.I.S, who had stayed to keep tabs on the team, had explained that they seemed to be in a state of low morale. It seemed that after he left, there was a huge argument between Ratchet and Bulkhead against Miko, Raf, Arcee and the Avengers.

It seemed Ratchet and Bulkhead were glad to be rid of him, believing that without his influence the team would be in less danger. This was met with an explosive reaction from Arcee and Miko. The former actually threatened to rip Ratchet's arms right off, while Miko almost set Anthony on Bulkhead, but managed to be stopped by Steve. She then proceeded to tell Bulkhead that she wanted nothing to do with him and that Arcee was going to be her guardian, whether Optimus agreed or not, to which Optimus agreed.

The Avengers it seemed were torn on the whole situation, what with Jack being the one to bring them all together. Many of them felt guilty for not believing in Jack more and not doubt him so readily, and so they parted ways with the Autobots to deal with their own lives, but promising to come together should they be called.

Optimus was quite the whole time, but from what J.A.R.V.I.S said, it seemed that Optimus truly regretted him leaving but also understanding that if two of their own teammates did not trust him then the team would fall into disarray. Bumblebee was torn between choosing to side with Bulkhead and Ratchet, or siding with Raf. In the end he chose to side with his charge, believing that if Raf himself vouched for Jack, then he should too.

As for the Avengers? Thor returned to Asgard to help his fellow warriors. Steve, Natasha and Clint were asked to join with SHIELD, to which they agreed. Raf and Miko still stayed with the Autobots for obvious reasons.

But Jack knew that the quiet would not last and that something was coming, and that soon Earth would learn of the Autobots and Decepticons and their war. Jack knew that Earth was going to be a battleground and that they were not ready for that.

How right he was.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **First off, before you get upset for me adoing in even more things to the story let me explain.**

 **The crossover with the Titans from the Titanfall games was intentional as they were perfect for this fix due to the fact that Jack is facing a superior force, in terms of numbers and tech. The Titans were made to even the odds against the Decepticon forces.**

 **Next comes the fact that i chose to return Jack's limbs. That was something that would make sense since Tony wanted to better humanity through more humane ways. The whole Lizard fiasco and Spider-Man would not have stopped him and he would have eventually figure out a way to isolate the gene.**

 **You may ask why i decided to change Jack's appereance once more. Simple, since Jack is no longer affiliated with the Autobots, he decided to redo his overall look. Why not just wear his old Iron Man suits or build another? The answer is simple. He wanted nothing to do with that life again.**

 **He lost both his parents because of that and it simply reminded him of his failures.**

 **Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think of this first chapter. And remember to have an Awesome Day!**


	2. Battle of Central Park

**Hello everybody! Sorry i have not been active but i have been busy with life and had no time to write my stories. Anyway with me being free for now, you can expect me to post more chapters in my stories from now on. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

As the sun shone down upon the Earth, the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard. They were coming from the massive hanger that held the training facilities for the Pilots and Titans. Within the hanger were six pods, all standing upright while standing behind them were each of the six Titans.

Within each of the pods were the Pilots for the Titans. The Pilots were currently in a simulation that showed what a battle against the Decepticon forces would look and feel like. The simulation would start with the Pilots in their Titans entering and exiting the GroundBridge. Once that was done the battle would then commence with Tone and Legion being the frontline defence. Tone would activate his Particle Wall while Legion would activate his gun shield and they would then start firing away wat any Decepticons that stood in their way. The reason for this was to allow Ronin and Ion to disperse and fight the Decepticons on their terms allowing them to dictate the fight. Scorch would stay with Tone as Tone was the only one that could really protect Scorch from damage as Scorch was made for tight corridors and not for open battlefields.

The simulation would end when they were either when they won or they lost. For them to win they would have to defeat all of the Decepticons forces, but for them to lose, it would mean that their Titans were destroyed and they were unable to evacuate the battlefield.

However as the Pilots were in their simulation, their simulations were frozen and were told to leave the simulator immediately. Upon exiting their pods, the Pilots were told to head to the armoury and prepare for battle before making their way to the GroundBridge. Their Titans meanwhile were heading back to their Storage unit and began to also ready up.

 _15 minutes earlier_

Meanwhile within Cheyanne Mountain sat Jack Darby as he was in his laboratory working on a liquid smart metal formula. Unfortunately progress has been slow as he had trouble with the molecular structure changing from a liquid to solid on command. The liquid was going to function much like his recall armour ability, in which he could summon the liquid through mental connection.

Jack sighed as he put his tools down, sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was extremely tired, what with the formula taking up most of his time while also trying to run the entire facility. While he had a more than capable staff that could handle everything for him, Jack was not one for sitting idly by while things needed to be done. He was someone of action, always needing something to do.

Opening his eyes and looking around his lab, Jack saw the whiteboard that showed the symbols that he saw from the Key to Vector Sigma. Till now he could not find any information about what the symbols meant or why the Key even showed them to him. But whatever they meant, he knew that it was something important and that he should ready for what it meant.

Suddenly the klaxons within the building began to blare as the voice spoke over the speakers.

" _Alert! Decepticon forces spotted. Code Red! I repeat, Code Red! Decepticon forces are attacking."_

Knowing the Code Red was used when Decepticon forces were attacking a civilian population, Jack quickly rushed out of his chair. Donning his armour and weapons and grabbed his helmet, Jack quickly made his way up towards the fourth floor where the Communications and Data Analysts were. Entering said room, Jack quickly demanded what the situation was.

"Tell me what's going on!" Jack demanded.

"A huge force of Decepticons have just GroundBridged in the middle of Times Square. Civilians are fleeing for their lives while the Decepticons are laying waste to the city." One of the communications worker said.

"Get the Pilots and Titans ready for combat. Once ready Bridge them directly to Times Square and engage with the enemy forces." Jack ordered. "John, call the police and tell them to evacuate as many civilians as they can, get them as far away as possible."

"Sir! Incoming call from the Director of SHIELD!" one of the communications officers shouted.

Moving quickly between the rows of workers, all trying to contain the situation, Jack made his way towards the officer and took the phone from him.

"Fury. What the hell is going on! And where are the Autobots and Avengers?" Jack asked.

"We're just as surprised as you are Jack. I've got the Avengers and Autobots on their way to help deal with the Decepticons. But Jack, we've got another problem." Director Fury spoke calmly.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"We not only have the Decepticon Warship, The Nemesis, heading towards Manhattan, but we've also detected another ship of Cybertronian design." Fury explained.

"Friend or Foe?" Jack asked.

"Decepticon. Just as large as the Nemesis and is heading towards Manhattan." Was all Fury said.

Jack was floored. One warship of Decepticons they could handle, but two and with no knowledge on who is inside said ship, it would be difficult to contain the entire situation. Knowing that his men were trained for this sort of encounter, Jack immediately put the phone down and went back to John.

"John, I need you to get the _Avenger_ ready for battle and head towards Manhattan. And tell the all NEST teams to assemble at the GroundBridge Room." Jack ordered as he made his way towards the door.

"Sir! The Autobots and Avengers are attacking the Decepticons!" The same officer called out to him as he left the room.

NEST. Standing for Non-Biological Extra-Terrestrials Special Teams were created to fight alongside the Autobots in their battle against the Decepticons. They mostly consisted Special Forces trained to bring down a Decepticon. They, much like the Pilots, wielded Energon blasters, rifles and rockets. But while the Pilots had their jump kit, the NEST teams had an exoskeleton that they wore. It allowed them to move faster and hit harder then a normal person.

Striding through the hallways as NEST soldiers ran to assemble at the Bridge Room, Jack made some last minute checks before entering the GroundBridge Room. As he entered he saw Major Lennox and Master Sergeant Epps preparing their men and making sure that their equipment's were all functioning as per normal. Once done, every one of them stood at attention as Jack stood in front of them. Jack looked at them all and wondered just how many of them would make it back alive.

"Men." Jack started off. "We are about to head into battle against a force we have never encountered before. We have trained for this situation, but as we all know training for a situation is not the same as an actual situation. You are here because you were the best and brightest. Your mission is simple. Take out any Decepticons you encounter, while at the same time making sure that the civilians are kept out of harm's way, the last thing we want are innocent bystanders getting hurt because we could not protect them." Jack said before placing his helmet on and turning around to face the GroundBridge.

" _GroundBridge activation in 5….4….3….2….1!"_ The voice called out over the speaker as the GroundBridge roared to life.

"All right NEST teams, move out!" Jack ordered as he ran through the GroundBridge.

* * *

Exiting the GroundBridge, Jack was greeting by the sound of screaming people, weapons fire and sirens blaring. The sight he saw before him was one of utter chaos and destruction, there were many parts of buildings with missing chunks while the roads and pavements were left with Cybertronian sized footsteps. Hearing the rest of NEST exit the GroundBridge and spread out in teams to deal with any stragglers and civilians, Jack flew up using his boosters to get a better vantage point.

Looking down at the carnage around him, Jack made sure to look for any sign of the Autobots, Avengers or Decepticon forces.

"J.A.R.V.I.S give me an entire scan of New York and tell me where I can find the Autobots or the Avengers." Jack said.

"Already on it sir." J.A.R.V.I.S replied.

While J.A.R.V.I.S was scanning the city, Jack found a group of seven Vehicons destroying parts of the street they were in while the civilians were still trying to escape. Shooting down towards the Decepticons, Jack unsheathed his sword and sliced through the closest Vehicon. Spinning around quickly Jack grabbed his pistol and fired two headshots at the Vehicons next to the one he just sliced.

By the time he took out the three Vehicons, the other four had turned their attention to him and began to fire at him. Ducking and weaving past the blaster bolts, Jack shot forwards with his sword in hand and decapitated the Vehicon on the furthest right side before throwing his sword and embedding it in the chest of the Vehicon next to him. Flying past the now falling Vehicon, Jack shot a hook cable at the neck of the Vehicon in front of him before flying past him and looping around when he passed by the last Vehicon. Once the cable was looped around both Vehicons, Jack pulled hard, causing the Vehicons to be pulled together by their necks before Jack killed them with two more headshots.

Grabbing his sword from the chest of the Vehicon, Jack sheathed his sword and flew back up above.

"Sir, scans of the city indicate that the Autobots and Avengers are battling against Megatron and his forces alongside the Titans in the middle of Central Park." J.A.R.V.I.S stated.

"Got it." Jack said. He then saw a 3D image of New York and where he was. Looking at the map, Jack saw that he was not too far from Central Park and quickly flew towards there.

By the time Jack got to Central Park, he could see that much of what was once was now destroyed. Many of the trees were gone and the ground was filled with craters. From above he could see that his Titans were doing well in dealing with the literal horde of Vehicons that were pouring in from a nearby GroundBridge. He could see the Avengers also helping out the Autobots with dealing with the Vehicons. Finally he could see that Optimus was squaring off with Megatron himself.

Suddenly the sky began to rumble and the sound of large engines could be heard. Looking up behind him, Jack saw that the Nemeses had arrived. Knowing that if the Decepticons on the Nemesis decided to fire down at them, there was nothing they could do stop it, but that was only possible if Megatron himself ordered the bombardment.

"All NEST teams this is Jack, I need all of you to converge at Central Park! I repeat, all NEST teams are to converge at Central Park." Jack ordered as he communicated to every one of his teams. "John! Where the hell is the _Avenger_!?" Jack demanded.

"Already on its way sir. Also, the SHIELD Helicarrier is on its way." John explained.

Jack did not reply as he simply shot down towards the battle and unsheathed his sword and held one of his blasters in his hand, changing the setting to rapid fire mode. Once he got close enough, Jack quickly sliced one of the Vehicons in half horizontally while also blasting at the other Vehicons in front of him. Dropping his sword and pulling out his other gun, Jack started firing at the Vehicons with abandonment. He then suddenly hear a roar and turned to see Raf in his Hulk form come smashing down on top of one of the Vehicons, crushing it before ripping its head off. Raf then turned his head and spotted Jack.

"Jack!" he cried out. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I suppose." Jack stated, continuing to fire at the Vehicons.

"What happened to you?" Raf asked.

"Seriously? Now? How about I tell you and the others later, after we deal with them." Jack said.

Raf simply nodded before going back to smashing the Vehicons, while Jack continued to fire his blasters. Suddenly a loud crashing could be heard from his left and it was getting closer. Turning his head, Jack was met with the sight of Optimus flying through the air and landing on his back hard in front of him. He could clearly see that Optimus was slightly injured and banged up, but still able to fight. Once again Jack heard the roar of an engine this time accompanied by a scream of rage that could only come from one person wen facing Optimus, and that was Megatron.

"PRIME!" Megatron screamed in his vehicle mode as he began to fire at the prone form of Optimus.

Knowing he did not have time to spare, Jack jumped in on top of Optimus and began firing at the incoming attacks causing them to explode in mid-air. Once Megatron stopped firing, transformed and landed in front of them, did Jack get off of Optimus.

"So, it seems that the former Herald of Unicron has returned." Megatron taunted. "Come to join your fellow Autobots in their destruction?"

"Go to hell Megatron." Jack growled out.

Suddenly a GroundBridge opened in right in front of Megatron and out drove a familiar black and red vehicle as it smashed right into Megatron, sending it and him tumbling down before the vehicle drove up next to Jack. Getting into the vehicle, Jack pressed the large robot symbol in the middle of his dashboard, allowing the vehicle to begin its transformation into the ConCrusher.

By the time that his transformation was finished, Optimus had gotten back up and was standing next to Jack. Even Megatron was back on his feet and snarling in rage as he saw his greatest enemy stand next to the most annoying human he had ever encountered. He then heard the sound of approaching footsteps and turned to see Dreadwing make his way over next to him.

"I'll take Megatron, Optimus. You deal with his sidekick." Jack said as he stared at Megatron through his HUD.

"Very well Jack, good luck." Optimus said before rushing forward the same time Dreadwing did at began clashing with one another.

"Recovered from the trashing I gave you?" Jack joked.

"I will not be mocked by such a puny insect as yourself!" Megatron snarled. "I will kill you boy!"

"I'd like to see you try." Jack challenged as he prepared himself.

Megatron then began charging at him, screaming in rage as he pulled his fist back, ready to punch him. Reacting quickly Jack caught the punch with the palm of his hand, shocking Megatron before sending an uppercut towards his chin, sending the Lord of Decepticons flying back. Using his boosters to rush forward, Jack grabbed Megatron by the head and slammed his head into the ground before hovering forwards, dragging Megatron face first through the ground. Quickly swinging his arm up, Jack did a full spin before letting go of Megatron, sending him crashing into some of his forces.

Jumping forwards and using his boosters for some extra height, Jack raised his fist and brought it down to where Megatron was laying down. Only for him to be sent flying back by a shot from Megatron's own cannon. Grunting from the force, Jack quickly regained his balance and quickly shot a cluster of missiles around Megatron and blasted forwards. Moving quickly, Jack used the smoke and dust as his cover to slam into Megatron and send him back into the large lake. Landing in the water, Jack waited for Megatron to rise as he formulated a plan on dealing with Megatron.

"I thought you would put up more of a fight Megatron!" Jack shouted. "Or are the stories of your prowess in battle simply false?"

With a roar Megatron quickly got back up and began charging at Jack. With no time to react, Jack took the punches from Megatron as he tried to continuously try to regain his footing. Digging his feet into the ground, Jack took Megatron's last punch and while still skidding back slightly, he used the momentum to move forward quickly, covering the distance between them and punched Megatron on the side of his face. Seeing him staggering back slightly, Jack pressed his advantage by slamming his knee into Megatron's abdomen and while hunched forward, brought both of his arms down onto his back, causing Megatron to fall back in the water.

Looking down at Megatron, Jack aimed his missiles and was about to fire when he was blasted away from Megatron from a shot from behind. Crashing into the water, Jack turned his around and saw that it was Dreadwing who had fired at him.

"You shall do no harm to my lord, creature." Dreadwing said holding his weapon and keeping it trained on him.

Jack did nothing as Dreadwing slowly approached Megatron, never letting Jack leave his sight. As soon as he got close to Megatron, Dreadwing lifted him up by his shoulder and called for a GroundBridge back to the Nemesis. Seeing their leader retreat from the battle caused the remaining Vehicons run back through the GroundBridge. By the time the last of the Vehicons had retreated, The _Avenger_ and the Helicarrier had arrived to deal with the Nemesis by firing at said ship.

The _Avenger_ was a large space faring ship designed to for ship to ship engagements. It was slightly larger than the Nemesis and was actually what was once known as the _Ark_. The _Ark_ was the ship that carried the Autobots from Cybertron and when the US government made the deal with the Autobots, it was allowed that the government could keep the ship. When Jack had the idea of them building the ship, it was General Bryce that said that they could reuse the ship that the Autobots crashed in and retrofit it for human use.

This of course made things difficult for Jack as he had to go through the entire blueprints of the ship and redesign the entire interior just to allow for humans to move around the ship easily while also allowing for any Cybertronian to easily fit into the ship. After that he had made changes to the exterior such as adding a runway for the Starships that he planned on adding. However once everything was done and the ship was ready for deployment, Jack was the first person to test the ship to see if he could find any fault with the ship. Finding none, he had deemed the ship combat operational and renamed the ship as the _Avenger_.

The _Avenger_ carried six Turbo-Energon batteries, powerful enough that with enough time it could destroy the Nemesis. Two batteries were located on each side of the ship while another two were faced to the front of the ship. The ship also carried an assortment of anti-fighter turrets designed to take out any enemy vessel flying near them. Along with the weapons came the Hanger, which housed around 150 Starfighters, due to the ship's size. The ship could actually carry up 800 to 900 people with enough space to add around 300 Cybertronians.

The numbers needed to operate such a large ship was actually only 150 personnel. While the ship could be used by humans, should anything happen, control of the ship would be passed to the Cybertronians, who had their own Command Deck. The ship had two Captains, one human, the other Cybertronian. It was to ensure that the ship would still operate even if one Captain was out of commission. One of the other things that Jack installed was a GroundBridge that worked similarly to the Nemesis, in which a GroundBridge could be opened both to the outside and to the inside of the ship.

Meanwhile the Helicarrier was a simple US aircraft carrier that worked both as a naval ship and an intelligence centre. When ordered, the ship would release four large turbines, two on each side, to lift and carry the weight of the ship and fly towards its destination. What the Helicarrier lacked in weapons, it more than made up due to its stealth capabilities. The ship was able to activate its retro-reflective panels allowing the ship to seem invisible to the naked eye.

As the _Avenger_ began firing its weapons at the Nemesis and giving chase, making sure that the ship would leave the country, Jack got out of the water and looked around at the destruction that was left in its wake. Sighing, Jack turned the crowd that was forming in front of him. Getting out of his armour, Jack saw that the Avengers were the first one in front of him, with Steve being ahead of the rest. Behind the Avengers stood the rest of NEST. Behind theme were the Autobots and his Titans. Jack watched as Steve approach him until he was standing in front of him.

"Jack." Steve greeting. "Thank you for helping out."

"Captain." Jack greeted back before turning to face Lennox and Epps as they walked towards him.

"Perimeter is secure sir and the last of the Decepticons have been dealt with." Lennox informed. To which Jack nodded in understanding.

"What about the civilians?" Jack asked.

"Safe and as far from the battle as possible, we even had some help from the local superhero Spiderman." Epps responded.

"Casualties?" Jack asked, hoping that the answer he got was that there were none.

"None, sir." Lennox answered, which brought a sigh of relief from Jack. "However we have some wounded that need medical assistant."

"Alright. Get on the comms and ask for a GroundBridge. Also tell the Pilots that once you have left that they should also call for a GroundBridge and take the day to rest." Jack ordered. "Oh and Lennox, good job."

Lennox simply gave a sharp nod before he and Epps walked towards the rest of the NEST teams and radioed in for a GroundBridge. As soon as the NEST teams were leaving did Jack turn back to Steve and the others, who were all watching him. Jack sighed and wondered if he should even bother talking to them or not.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy the chapter? Leave a review and tell me what you think and remember to have an Awesome Day!**


	3. Some Assembly Required

**I'm Back! I'm Back! What is up everybody! Sorry for the Long wait between chapters but I have been busy with my National Service. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jack followed behind everyone in the ConCrusher's vehicle mode. He was not alone in the vehicle however as Steve, Natasha, Raf, Clint and Thor all sat in the back while Jack drove from behind the Autobots through the GroundBridge. The atmosphere in the vehicle was tense as they knew that Jack was not exactly happy to be returning back with them. In fact the only reason he was even joining them was because he wanted to see Anthony and Miko to see how they were doing without him.

Exiting the GroundBridge with the Autobots, Jack waited until everyone had disembarked before turning the pressing one of the buttons the dashboard. Suddenly from under the vehicle a large metal column hit the ground and begin raising the vehicle until the wheels had left the ground before turning the vehicle 180 degrees facing the now deactivated GroundBridge. Once done the column lowered the vehicle back down and returned back within the vehicle.

Turning off the engine, Jack knew that everyone was waiting for him to exit the vehicle. Everyone except for Miko; who was confused as to why everyone seemed to be staring at the vehicle that came in with them, almost as if they were waiting for whoever it was to disembark.

Sighing and opening the door, Jack slowly stepped down from the vehicle, closing the door as he exited. Moving a ways off away from the vehicle, Jack took a Long look at where the Autobots were now based in and found himself unimpressed. It seemed that Agent Fowler came to the same decision he did by placing the Autobots within a hanger surrounded in the middle of a military compound.

From what J.A.R.V.I.S had told him; the military base was in Diego Garcia and that Fowler had ultimate authority within the compound when it came to the Autobots Decepticon war.

Done assessing his location, Jack turned his head to the Autobots and Avengers; both of who were were staring at him. Ratchet looked surprised that Jack had entered the base willingly after what had happened the last time he was with them. Miko on the other hand looked absolutely shocked.

However the one thing that caught his attention that caused him to widen his eyes, was that Miko no longer looked like how he remembered her.

Whenever he thought of Miko, he imagined her wearing the same clothes as before, the same hairstyle and the same attitude towards Slash Monkey. This Miko was a totally different.

For one, Miko no longer wore her usual outfit but instead wore a simple yellow sundress with a pair of socks and shoes. Another difference from her old self was her no longer wearing any pigtails and simply letting her hair flow down naturally. The last and most important part however was the fact that there was a very noticeable slight bump around her stomach, telling Jack that Miko was pregnant.

Walking towards her slowly, Jack could see that Miko had tears welling up in her eyes and that she was close to running up to him. The only thing stopping her was the fact that she was with child. Once Jack was standing in front of her, he placed a hand on her cheek and began rubbing his thumb in small circles as she finally let go and began crying. Giving her a small smile Jack placed his other hand on her stomach and stared at Miko, asking her silently if the child was his. His answer came in her nodding.

Jack was at a loss for words as he tried to take all of the sudden rush of emotions coursing through him. Jack could feel his heartbeat rising as the simple thought of Miko, his Miko being pregnant with his child was something that seemed surreal. He then felt something brush against his leg, looking down he saw that Anthony had decided to gain his attention and gain his affection. Kneeling down Jack placed his hand out for Anthony to climb onto, which he did and then proceed to clamber up until he was sitting on his shoulder and rubbing his large head against Jacks cheek.

Chuckling Jack rubbed Anthony's head, which caused Anthony to lean against it in comfort almost falling off of his shoulder in the process before managing to catch him and place him back on his shoulder. Looking back at Miko Jack had to catch himself as he saw the look of pure hatred that was adorned upon Miko's face. This of course got Jack worried as he did not know what a hormonal pregnant teenage Miko would do to him when she got upset.

A resounding slap was heard throughout the base and outside as her hand left a very red and stinging handprint where her hand had connected to his cheek.

"Not sure I deserved that." Jack stated as he recovered from the slap.

"You've been gone for three months Jack. Do you know what that is like, not knowing what had happened to you? To not know whether you had died or had gotten hurt." Miko cried out, hysterical as she continued on. "We searched for you. I searched for you, hoping to find a lead, something that could lead me to you."

Despite Jack knowing everything that had happened since he had left, he still felt guilty about the emotional stress that he had put Miko through. What with him leaving and then she presumably learning about her pregnancy soon after. Jack also knew that Miko was going to have these kinds of emotional outburst and whether warranted or not, he would have to keep a level head. Sighing inwardly, Jack watched as Anthony jumped from his shoulder and landed on Miko's trying to give her some comfort.

"I know that I worried you Miko, but I promised you didn't I? I promised that if you ever need me, I will be there." Jack said, reminding her of the last thing he said to her before leaving.

"Stay with us. We could really use your help. I could really use your support." Miko pleaded.

Jack stayed quiet as he gave this some thought. He almost wanted to say yes immediately, but he knew could not just do that as he had a responsibility to the entire base and operation back at Cheyanne. He could not just leave his work behind just because Miko had asked him to do so. He also knew he could not ask the Autobots to come over to the base despite it being made specifically for them. Jack sighed before looking down at the floor, not willing to look at Miko as he knew that his next words were going to destroy her.

"I can't Miko. I'm sorry." Jack apologised. "Nothing would make me happier then to return and stay with you. But I have my own responsibility to my men and operation."

Jack knew that Miko was absolutely devastated as he knew she would be. He could hear the hiccups and sobs as she tried to not cry before the sound of feet walking away could be heard. Jack looked up as he saw Miko walk away, arms shaking and the faint sound of sobs being let out as she got further away. Anthony had gotten off of Miko's shoulder as she left and simply scurried after her. He sighed as he knew that he had just lost his chance to be with Miko for the time being, but he also knew that he had made the right decision in terms of putting the mission first. As he turned around he could see that everyone was still staring at him, Jack avoided looking at Bulkhead or Ratchet as he simply pretended that they did not exist and simply looked at the others.

"Optimus." Jack started. "You look like you have something to say."

"I do." Optimus answered. "You seem to have created a very formidable team to combat the Decepticons. Why?" he asked.

"Why not." Jack replied, shrugging his shoulders. "This is their home Optimus, they have every right to defend it. I simply gave them the means and their target."

"Jack." Optimus intoned. "While your desire to defend your home is an admirable one, I cannot condone even a single human casualty."

Here Jack sighed as he knew that Optimus would be the one that would be against such an idea. "Optimus, I respect you a great deal. I truly do. But you cannot ask me to simply not allow for us to defend our home. We are at war against a force that could easily wipe an entire city from the face of the planet and you're asking me just let you deal with it?"

"Sir, the list of casualties have finally been accounted for and are on the screen for you." J.A.R.V.I.S suddenly voiced out, alerting everyone bar Jack to his presence.

Jack looked at the screen where the GroundBridge controls were and saw the list of dead as it scrolled down and showed more names. By the time the last name had been listed, the Autobots and Avengers looked down in sadness and regret as they knew that they did not keep the civilians from getting caught in the crossfire.

"Damn It." Jack cursed. Placing his hands on his hips Jack shook his head before looking back up and pointing at the screen. "You see that? That is the list of people that are dead because your war spilled into the public."

Before he continue to berate the Autobots more, Agent Fowler walked into the area, ready to tear into the Autobots for the damage and casualties caused when he noticed Jack was also in the room with them. He noticed that Fowler no longer had his belly fat, rather he looked more like his days in the military.

"Jack." Fowler whispered as he stared at Jack, Nor believing that he was back.

"Fowler." Jack greeted back, nodding at said man before turning back to the Autobots and Avengers.

"Agent Fowler, is something the matter?" Optimus inquired.

"I have no idea what you 'bots did out there but I have the Joint Chief of Staffs, the Pentagon and the President all coming down on me hard asking me why the Decepticons attacked an entire city in broad daylight and why it took you and the Avengers so long to get there!" Fowler answered. He then sighed and placed his hands on the railings, leaning down on it.

Suddenly two phones began ringing getting everyone's attention as both Jack and Fowler went to answer them.

"Yes sir." Jack greeted.

"Jack, I just got word from the President telling me that control of the Autobots and Avengers fall to you. Effective immediately." General Bryce said.

Jack was shocked. The last thing he expected when he answered his phone was for General Bryce to tell him that he would be in charge of the Autobots and the Avengers. So shocked was he at the news that he almost dropped his phone.

Shaking himself out of his shock, Jack heard General Bryce ask if he was alright. "Yes sir. I understand. Thank you." He replied before shutting of his phone and turning back to the Autobots.

From the corner of his eye Jack could see that Fowler also had just finished his conversation on his phone, and judging by the facial expression he currently wore, it was one of shock as his call was similar to his own. Fowler stared at him with a look of shock and then acceptance before indicating for him to tell everyone what they were told.

Turning to face everyone once again, Jack already knew that Ratchet and Bulkhead would not be pleased with the news. Jack did not know what Bumblebee would think about the whole situation. Arcee would not care either way as she just wanted kill some Decepticons. As for Optimus, Jack did not know whether he would accept the fact that he now fell under Jack's authority and not Fowler's.

The Avengers were a simple solution, seeing as the team was created by him. But the fact that they did not trust him enough was the main issue.

However, seeing as Miko and Raf still had school to deal with, Jack had to think on whether or not to bring Miko's and Raf's parents into the fold. Fowler would either also be under him or he would be posted to a different unit.

Jack sighed as he knew that the amount of paperwork and headaches the next few days were going to be a nightmare for him.

"It would seem that with the Autobot Decepticon War now public, the President and the Joint Chief of Staffs believe that it is high time that humans and Cybertronians work together." Jack stated.

"And what exactly do your leaders want from us, hmmm? Weapons? Technology?" Ratchet shouted.

"Nothing so simple. No." Jack answered shaking his head. "What they want is for you to be under my command." Jack finished.

There was a tense silence as everyone looked at each other in shock, not believing what they had just heard. Suddenly the sound of hysterical laughter was heard as everyone turned to stare at where it came from and found themselves watching as Ratchet laughter his aft off.

"Work with you? Is being under your command?" Ratchet asked laughing even harder after saying that before stopping. "The only thing you would be leading us to would be ruin."

Everyone could feel the temperature drop as Jack stared coldly at the Autobot Medical Officer. Jack knew that he did not have time for a petty squabble and so continued on as if what Ratchet had just said was inconsequential.

"Allow me to rephrase that." Jack said. "You will be working alongside my NEST teams, supporting them on missions whenever Decepticons are abound."

"So you'll be taking charge of us during missions, correct?" Arcee asked.

Here Jack shook his head in denial. "No, while I may be in charge of NEST, leadership will transfer over to Major Lennox. He, along with Master Sergeant Epps will be working alongside you." He explained.

"And what about the Avengers?" Natasha suddenly asked.

"We will still be a team. Just as before. The only question is, is whether you will allow me to lead you?" Jack asked, staring at the team he had created.

The Avengers did not hesitate in answering with a shake of their heads, with Steve walking forward a few steps to answer on behalf of the team.

"Jack." He started. "We would've honoured for you to lead this team. We also would like to apologise for not taking you at your word."

Jack stared hard at Steve and rest of the Avengers, looking for any indication of deception. Finding none Jack took a deep breath and thought about everything that had happened.

While he knew that Avengers did not fully trust him, they still listened when it counted. Perhaps it was his age and lack of experience that led them to stand aside. Perhaps it was the actions that he took without telling anyone about them. Whatever the case may have been, Jack knew that the Avengers were needed, now more then ever.

He sighed and looked at Steve before putting out his right hand, indicating that he wanted to shake hands with him. Steve looked at Jack and grasped his hand in a firm grip in return and shook hands.

"Now if you will excuse me. I have someone I must speak too." Jack said curtly before turning around went to find Miko.

"She's most likely in her room on the second floor. It's the one next to the female toilet." Natasha informed.

Nodding his head in understanding, Jack began to make his way upstairs and moved through the walkways. After a few moments of walking he could hear the faint sounds of crying and knew it to be from Miko.

Walking up to her room door, Jack was about to knock when he stopped himself and sighed, not knowing what to do. Jack had for the past year always have a plan or at least have an idea in any event but when it came to matters of the heart he was completely stumped.

Sighing again, Jack breathed deeply calming himself before giving three sharp knocks on the door. The sound of Miko's sobbing died down but he could hear no sound of movement from within.

"Miko, it me." Jack said. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier and how I seem to be uncaring about us. I know that I have been a complete and utter bastard for the past six months but please know that I am absolutely and unequivocally sorry for everything." Jack sighed, placing a hand on the door as he poured everything into his words. "I….I built my suits to give me the ability to protect the things I care most about and the people that I can't live without. My mum was the first, and when I lost her, you were and still are the one thing I can't live without." Jack finished as he stared down at the floor.

There was silence for the next two minutes as Jack continued to stare at the floor, his hand still on the door. Suddenly the sound of the door unlocking was heard and not long after the door creaked open slightly before being flung wide open and Miko was standing in front of him. Placing his hand that was previously on the door on to Miko's tear stained cheek, he brushed aside the falling tear and gave a caress with his thumb. Miko placed her hand over his and held on as she lowered both their hands and began to bring Jack into her room.

Entering said room, Jack saw that it was mostly sparse with the simple necessities needed. One thing however stuck out like a sore thumb in such a room and that was one of his Iron Man suits standing in the corner.

* * *

 **So how was that for a surprise. I know that this whole chapter was nothing but exposition but it's just a stepping stone to when we get to the Iacon Relic hunt. Next chapter will reveal who is piloting the other ship so enjoy**.

 **Remember to have an awesome day!**


	4. A Second Arrival

**Hello everyone. Here is another chapter.**

* * *

Jack was shocked as he stared at his old Iron Man armour. He could not believe that Miko had decided to keep his armour after he had destroyed it. He slowly walked into the room and over to the armour. Upon reaching the armour, he placed his right hand on it's chest and felt the cold metal touch his skin.

Jack began to remember how he first began his journey to being Iron Man up until the Battle of New York. He remembered building the Mark I in the caves with Yinsen and his subsequent escape. He remembered how he donned his War Machine armour and helped the Autobots to destroy the First Space Bridge. He remembered the Battle of New York, where his suit made short work of the Chitauri invaders. His battles against Megatron, Soundwave, M.E.C.H, Silas and the countless Vehicons went through his head, each of them a moment he would never forget as he stared at the helmet of the armour.

Staring at the helmet and it's facplate staring back at him, as if it was judjing him. To be honest with himself, a small part of him missed the thrill of fighting in his Iron Man suits and holding his own in a fight aginst giant while tht small part of him that missed being Iron Man, the bigger and more paranoid part of him showed him the pain that he had brought countless times to everyone around him. First it was his father, and then it was Miko and Raf. Then it was finally his mother. The sight of her dead body was something that would haunt for the rest of his life, but he kept going. Back then it was about a sense of righting his wrong and to find some small peice of peace. But that all went to hell with Unicron.

He cursed himself as he clearly remembered what he had wrought against everyone he knew. He nearly caused the death of Optimus Prime, someone he looked up to. Guilt and shame began to well up in him as he remembered the injuries that he had dished out to the Autobots and the Avengers. He sometimes wondered why Miko continued to stay with him after everything that he had done.

"So? What do you think?" Miko asked suddenly, breaking Jack out of his thoughts and bringing him back to the present.

"How? I destroyed all of my suits when i left." Jack asked, not turning away from the suit.

"You did, but I...uh..." Here Miko looked down sheepishly as Jack turned to her. "I managed to convince Ratchet and Raf to rebuild the suit with help from J.A.R.V.I.S." Miko answered, a smile playing on her lips.

"You guys knew J.A.R.V.I.S was here the whole time?" Jack asked, right eyebrow raising.

"No. Only I did" Miko said, shaking her head. "Why don't you try it on?"

Jack looked unsure of himself as he turned back to the armour, once again staring at the faceplate of the helmet. "Are you sure about that Miko?" he asked.

Miko simply walked over to him and and took his into hers and squeezed tightly, giving him some reassurance and also some small amount of courage. "Damn sure Jack." she said, smiling at him.

Taking a deep breath, Jack began to strip himself of all of his equipment until he wore a simple shirt and pants. Stepping up to the suit of armour, it foleded outwards and opened up and waited for Jack to enter. Said young man stared at where he would stand and calmed his nerves. Despite his use of the feature many times over, the sudden realisation was that he would ina way trapped in the suit. He took the first step forward and was about to continue when alarms began to blare throughout the base.

Instincts kicked in and Jack strode forward and entered into the armour without even realising it until the armour closed in around him and the faceplate slammed shut. As the HUD began to fire up and the suit activate, jack bit back a groan and simply looked at the readings that the suit showed him. It seemed that Miko, Raf, Ratchet and J.A.R.V.I.S had done an excellent job in building his armour from scratch. He was impressed.

"Hello sir. It's good to see you back in the Iron Man suit." J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"Maybe temporary J.A.R.V.I.S." Jack replied.

"Of course sir." J.A.R.V.I.S replied, seemingly applying some chek in his response.

 _"Alert! Decepticon Troops are attacking the base! Repeat! Decepticons are attacking the base!"_ The announcer called over the intercom.

Jack turned to Miko. "Miko grab your things and head downstairs. Get into the Marauder and Agent Fowler and he Avengers to get in. Go!" Jack shoted as he smashed through the door.

Using his thrusters, Jack flew through the hanger and landed outside the entrance. Looking up, Jack saw that the second ship that was detected earlier had finally arrived. Jack could see that the Air Force were scrambling to thier fighters to deal with the flying cons while the rest of the military base was firing at the ship. Knowing that they did not have the firepower necassary to go head to head with the warship, Jack could only hope that they would buy enough time for them to escape the base.

"jack!" a voice called out from behind.

Turning around, he saw the Avengers and Autobots all looking at the Decepticon ship. As they stopped in front of him, he quickly began to issue orders, despite knowing that the Autobots might not wish to follow them. "Alright Avengers listen up! I ned you guys to get into the Marauder along with Agent Fowler and get Miko out of here. J.A.R.V.I.S will show you the way to where we're heading."

"Jack we can help." Steve argued.

"You'll be helping by getting my pregnant girlfriend to safety. I can't risk using the GroundBridge in case something happens to the baby." Jack replied. "Steve please." he implored.

Steve stared at Jack for a moment before nodding and gestured for the rest of the Avengers to follow. Turning to the Autobots, he saw that thet were looking at him wondering what they were supposed to do, considering what he had said earlier. Yet before he could say anything a GroundBridge portal opened in front of them and out came an entire legion of Decepticons led by a lean silver Decepticon that had his entire face covered with the only noticable feature being his glowing red optics.

"Optimus Prime! It has been some time." The Con stated.

"Lockdown." Optimus growled out.

"It seems that the rumours were true." The Decepticon known as Lockdown commented. "Optimus Prime and his small band of Autobots have taken refuge on this insignificant planet."

"I'll show you insignificant you piece of junkyard scrap." Jack growled quietly.

"Lockdown! I am giving you this one chance to surrender and leave this planet peacefully." Optimus warned.

"Sorry Prime, but the reward that I will recieve from Megatron when I deliver your helm and those of your Autobots to him would be immense." Lockdown refuted.

"J.A.R.V.I.S what is the status of our weapons system?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately sir, we do not have any weapons whatsoever. It seemed that when Miss Nakadai rebuilt the armour, she forgot about the weapons." J.A.R.V.I.S answered.

"And you did not bother mentioning this to her?" Jack asked.

"Miss Nakadia specifically mentioned not to put any weapons with sir, in case an accident should happen." J.A.R.V.I.S explained.

"Great. Any suggestions?" Jack asked.

"Perhaps using one of the Vehicons weapons against them sir." J.A.R.V.I.S suggested.

"Good idea." Jack said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Also sir, the Helicarrier is right above you." J.A.R.V.I.S stated.

Looking up Jack saw that J.A.R.V.I.S was right as he saw the Hellicarrier fly bove him. He saw it's fighters launching, helping the Air Force to deal with the Vehicons. As the battle above them raged on, a different battle was about to begin. Knowing that he did not have the means to attack them from afar, he would have to deal with them up close. Luckily, it seemed that his armour was made of the same material as his orginal Mark III. Using the battle above as a distraction, Jack shot forwards and slammed into the closest Vehicon and proceeded to rip the blaster out of its arm and kick it in the face. Flying up above the others who began fighting thier own battles with Arcee taking on five of them at the same time, while Bulkhead and Bumblebee stood back to back and knocked down any Vehicons that came at them. Op[timus was busy fighting against Lockdown, who seemed to hold his own quiet well against him. Focusing back to his own fight, Jack shoved his entire forearm and grabbed the wires tht he knew would signal the weapon to fire and tugged it a little and blasted the Vehicon he kicked.

Seeing the Vehicon dealt with, he proceeded to fire at some of the other Vehicons that stayed back tocover thier comrades. With his high mobility, speed and small stature it made it extremely hard to hit him. Once the outlying Decepticons were dealt with he looked around and saw that the others with the exception of Optimus and Lockdown had also dealt with thier own fights. Landing on to the ground, Jack dropped the massive blaster and watched with the others as Optimus landing a swift and powerful uppercut, sending Lockdown back.

As Jack and the Autobots watched Lockdown slowly get back up, a GroundBridge opened behind Lockdown. They watched as Lockdown retreated back into the GroundBridge and saw as the large Decepticon warship try to ecscape. As the Helicarrier gave chase, Jack made his way to Optimus as said Autobot stared at the retreating warship.

"I take it you know that piece of scrap?" Jack asked.

Optimus did not look away from the retreating warship until it was nothing more than a speck in the sky, before turning his head towards Jack. "I do indeed know Lockdown. He was a Decepticon who thrived on he thrill of the hunt. He did not serve under Megatron out of loyalty but rather for monetary purposes, he would hunt down any Autobots that Megatron deemed troublesome and sent him after them." he explained.

"So he was a bounty hunter. A person working to find people for money." Jack clarified.

Optimus nodded. "Yes."

"That's going to complicate things. Lucky for you, you have us Optimus." Jack said. "We need to get to the new base made just for you. J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"Sir?" J.A.R.V.I.S spoke.

"Open the GroundBridge to the main base, Bridge Room." Jack ordered.

"Very well sir." J.A.R.V.I.S answered, and not a minute later a GroundBridge opened up.

* * *

The Bridge Room within the base was huge, large enough for the entire of Team Prime to stand side by side, with room enought for two more. It was also tall enough that you could stack two Optimus' on top of each other. The Bridge Room was built with space in mind. From the GroundBridge at the end of the room, on it's right was a massive door with the Autobot symbol on it. It compromised of the Autobots living quarters, which were also seperated by another hallyway, each with thier own room for privacy. There was also a Medical Room, Training Room and Energon Storage. On the opposite side of the room from the massive doors, was a smaller set of doors which led to Jack's lab, living quarters, testing room for when he needs t test his inventions. Facing the GroundBridge was a large glass panel that served as the Console Room, where the destinations would be set and also as a way to monitor the entire Bridge Room. Above the Console room, was where the Breifing Room was, thereJack could learn more about the situation as well as gain After Mission Reports from the teams.

As there was always a risk of Decepticons rushing into the base, Jack had made sure to install as many defense systems in the Bridge Room as possible. The first thing anyone would notice when exiting the Ground Bridge was the many turrets that sat at the end of the room. These turrets were manned by the base's defenders with a rotating shift so that anyone would know when the GroundBridge was activated. These turrets were equipped with Sabot rounds as the primary rounds of ammunation, but could be swapped out whenever with Energon blasters that had the same level of firepower as Megatron's arm cannon. A total of six turrets were placed against the wall of the room, with another twelve more auto-turrets that were controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S whenever there was a need to spread across the entire room.

As Jack and the other Autobots exited the GroundBridge, Jack indicated for the Autobots to follow him as he began to lead them to where they would be staying. Entering the main area for the Autobots, they were greeted with a long hallway that had six other doors, two on each side spread across the hallway. The two on the left from the closest, was the Medical Room while the one further in led to the Energon Storage room. On the right was where the sleeping quarters and Training room were. There was even space for another two more rooms as they wer the the furthest in the hallway.

"This is where you will be living when you are in base. There's your sleeping quarters, Medical Room, Training Room and Energon Storage." Jack said as he pointed at where each of the rooms were.

"Thank you Jack." Optimus thanked.

"Are we allowed to leave the base?" Arcee asked.

Jack shook his head. "Unfortunatly there is no way you can leave the base besides the GroundBridge, so no."

"So what will we be doing in between missions?" Ratchet asked.

"You could continue to work with the Synthetic Energon. We even managed to salvage some of the technology from the Harbinger ship." Jack answered.

"What about Raf and Miko's parents?" Optimus asked.

"They are being brought in to be briefed." Jack answered.

"What about you? What will you and the Avengers be doing?" Arcee asked.

"We are going to be training and working together to get back on track with this team." Jack explained. "Currently, a tower is being built where we will be based at."

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the rather bad ending, but i could not think of any think. Tell me what you think of this in your reviews.**

 **Remember to have an awesome day.**


	5. Meet the Parents

**This chapter is brought to you by my computer and . Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Jack sat in his lab as he stared at his old armor that was propped up across from him on the other side of the room. Ever since he had returned from the Autobots temperary base two days ago, he could not get the damn feeling of being in his old armor out of his head. As a consequence he had very little concentration and was having a hard time completing his work before turning to stare at him armour forabout an hour, thinking of all the times he had fought M.E.C.H and the Decepticons in it.

"Is something the matter sir?" J.A.R.V.I.S asked.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Jack replied, his eyes not straying from his armour.

"You have been unable to focus on your work for the past hour. Also you have been ignoring the ringing of your phone for the past two minutes." J.A.R.V.I.S answered.

 _'Shit!'_ Jack thought as he could suddenly hear the ringing of his phone. Grabbing the phone, Jack answered. "Yes?"

 _"Sir, you might want to get down to the data analysts room. They say they found something you may want to see."_ the person on the other end said.

"Understood." Jack said before hanging up and leaving his office.

Entering the analysts room, he stared as everyone was combing through the worlds data, trying to find anything about M.E.C.H, the Decepticons or anything alien in general. One of the analysts came running up to him and quickly asked to follow him. Doing as asked, Jack followed the analyst into one rooms where John, who was the head of the analyst and communication department, was seated with a piece of paper.

"Alright John, what is it?" he asked.

"About ten minutes ago, we picked up a strange Cybertronian signal that did not match anything we have on record. It seemed to be sending out a signal that was revealing it's location." John said, showing him the data.

"Is it moving?" Jack asked, reading the data written, which showed the time and location of the signal.

"No sir. The signal is in the same place as when we detected it." John answered.

"Thank you for finding this information. Continue to scour the globe for any signal's like this one. Perhaps try to find one that is sending a similar signal." Jack thanked.

"Yes sir." John nodded before leaving the room along with Jack.

Jack meanwhile quickly made his way towards the Bridge Room while also calling for Bumblebee and Bulkhead to meet him there. Once entering the room, he saw that the two of them were waiting for him. Pressing the microphone Jack spoke.

"Alright you two, analysts just got a location of a strange Cybertronian signal, and i want you two to scout the area for what that signal is. Sending you the coordinates now."

Typing a few commands, Jack showed them where the signal was coming from on the large screen up between the Briefing Room window and the Console Room. Once they were shown, Jack activated the GroundBridge and saw the two Autobots out of the base.

* * *

It would not be an hour later when Bulkhead would call for pickup that Jack knew that something was wrong. Bulkhead was the first to enter the base and he had a worried expression on his face. When Bumblebee came through, looking down at the floor in sadness, Jack knew that something had gone wrong with the assignment. Pressing the microphone, Jack asked them what happened.

"What happened out there you two, Is Bumblebee alright?"

"Bumblebee said that he had found the beacon but was then knocked out. When he came to he was unable to transform into his vehicle mode." Bulkhead answered.

"Bumblebee, go see Ratchet and tell him to send me a report on what the problem is. In the meantime, Bulkhead, Optimus wants to see you." Jack relayed the information before leaving the control room.

As he walked through the corridors, the speakers began to call his name over the intercom.

 _"Jackson Darby to the guest room 3. Jackson Darby to the guest room 3."_ Stevenson said over the intercom.

Shaking his head, Jack sighed and turned around and headed towards the elevator. Entering the elevator, Jack pressed the first level button that would take him towards the interrogation room. As the lift brought him up, Jack was worried over how Bumblebee had been unable to transform. With his understanding of Cybertronian physiology, he knew that either Bumblebee had his T-Cog damaged or it was taken from him.

When he had seen him, Bumblebee did not seem to have any damage on him, not a scrape or dent on his form, although that did not rule out the possibility of it being internal damage. The other scenario was something that was far worse; that his T-Cog was stolen from him.

That definitely ruled out the Decepticons as they had their own and even if they did take his T-Cog, why leave him where he was and not capture him. No, this was a third party that was involved, and the only one that he knew of was M.E.C.H. They seemed to crop up whenever there was an opportunity to gain something from either the Autobots or Decepticons. This did not sit well with him, if M.E.C.H was indeed the ones who stole Bumblebee T-Cog, which he was getting convinced they were the perpetrators, then Silas must be trying to build himself his own Transformer.

The sound of the elevator doors opening broke him from his thoughts, looking up, he noticed that he had reached the first floor. Exiting the elevator, Jack quickly walked towards the hallway that held the guest rooms. Finding room 3, Harry saw two armed guards standing on either side of the doors. When they saw him make his way towards the door, one of the soldiers stepped to one side and pulled a key card from his right breast pocket and swiped it along the card scanner. There was an audible buzz that signaled that the door was unlocked.

The guard then opened the door and allowed him to step inside. There he saw that it was the Avengers, along with Miko who were all sitting around the room.

"Sorry about that. Security protocols, you understand. Come on." Jack invited as he along with the Avengers stepped into the hallway.

"Where are we Jack? What is this place?" Steve asked.

"Welcome to NEST HQ, This is where the Autobots and NEST will coordinate and be sent on missions to deal with any Decepticon or M.E.C.H activities." Jack answered.

"I understand the Decepticons, but why M.E.C.H?" Raf asked.

"We both know that M.E.C.H wants to control the world with powerful tech, and the only ones who have them are us, the Autobots and the Decepticons. We also know that if M.E.C.H were to catch the attention of Megatron, then who knows what will happen." Jack explained as they all got in the elevator.

"So what exactly do you do here Jack?" Miko asked.

"Ever since I left I have been trying to improve humanity's chance against Decepticon attacks. You saw the results of my work with the Titans and NEST Teams. As well as the _Avenger_." Jack answered.

"So what will we be doing? You did say that we needed to be a team." Natasha asked.

As the elevator came to a stop and into the Bridge Room, Jack led them to their quarters. "We will be training in teams with a combat simulator. We will also work in scenarios where team coordination is key." Jack answered.

"Will we be in here the whole time?" Steve asked.

"No, Tony has decided to let us use his Stark Tower as the new Avengers Tower. It's there that we will be based in." Jack answered. "Unfortunately the new tower will not be complete for another 6 months, so for now, yes this is where you will be staying."

"Uh Jack, what about my family. They don't even know about what we are doing." Raf stated.

"Yes well, your parents are being brought here where the situation will be explained. The same goes for your parents Miko." Jack said. "Ah here we are."

Where they were now was actually a door that had the Avengers logo that Jack had designed painted on the face. The door parted from the middle and opened to a large circular room that had connecting hallways that led to each of their rooms. In the large room was a few couches and tables, as well as a large tv that had cable connection. On one side of the room near the back was the kitchen, where the Avengers could have a meal with each other.

"This is where you guys will be staying for the time being. I'll give you guys the tour later." Jack said. "Now your parents should be here in about two hours from Jasper and Japan respectively so I suggest getting comfortable. I will have a guard bring you to where they will be held.

"Are you sure about this Jack, I mean this is our parents we're talking about." Raf asked. "I don't know if my family will take the news that I'm now part of some government secret well."

"Yeah, my parents will definitely flip their shit when they learn about the Autobots and my part in it. Not to mention my pregnancy, something I haven't even told my host parents about." Miko explained.

"Well you have two hours to figure a way to explain it. As for me, I will be speaking with the Joint Chiefs to discuss about having someone else run this base." Jack said before taking his leave.

* * *

"Yes well considering it's a stupid ass idea, I'm going to have to say no. The last thing we need is a trigger happy General willing to sacrifice innocents just to gain more information or some new technology. So no, I will not take any of these men into consideration." Jack explained as he once gain refused to say that any of the men on the list was right for the job.

"Well then what would you have us do? We can't exactly get a civilian to do the job." One of the Generals spoke.

"Once again, I have to give you my recommendation of Agent Fowler being put in charge of NEST and the Autobots due to his past experiences of leading men and dealing with the Autobots." Jack answered.

"Are you sure about this Jack?" General Bryce asked. "Agent Fowler is an important asset to Team Prime, and placing him in a position of power above even Optimus might strain the relationship between Autobots and Humans."

"General Bryce, I would not ask for a better man to help run this organization than Agent Fowler. The man has proven his worth countless times and has done much for this country." Jack stated.

The Generals in the room looked towards each other and then to General Bryce, some nodding while others shaking their heads. After about five minutes of silence, General Bryce spoke. "Jackson Darby, you're request to have Agent Fowler be reassigned to be the leader of NEST is granted. I hope this turns out for the best."

Jack gave Bryce a wide smile. "Thank you General, you won't regret this."

* * *

As Jack sat in his office, he checked the clock on his desk and counted down the minutes till the meeting between himself, along with Miko and Raf with their respective parents. He had just gotten word from J.A.R.V.I.S that a bus had just parked just outside the main entrance and an escort was bringing them in. Turning his head, he looked out the window and saw Raf and Miko sitting in the meeting room, discussing how best to explain to their parents what has been happening and they were involved.

While having Miko and Raf explain things to their parents was going to make it easier on him, it still was going to be a massive challenge to convince them to not take their children away from the Autobots and government protections. He had to play this carefully as he knew Raf's parents were going to be the hardest to deal with, what with him being what the public dubbed him as 'The Hulk'. Miko's Parents were also going to be hell for him due to the fact that he had gotten her pregnant and left her. Unintentionally, of course, but still enough of a strike against him.

There was a sudden knock on his door, breaking his thoughts on the upcoming meeting.

"Enter." he called out.

The door was opened by one of the many NEST soldiers that moved throughout the base. The soldier stepped to one side allowing for two sets of parents walking into his office. By the shocked expressions on who he knew was Raf's parents, he took great amusement that it was him that they were meeting instead of some government official or a military man of high ranking.

Both of Raf's parents were of Hispanic descent, and it clearly showed on their features. Raf's mother, who he did not know the name of, had a bushy head of brown hair that went down to her neck. Her features were soft as she mostly stayed at home to take care of Raf's younger siblings. His father on the other hand had a large build as he served in the law enforcement as a sergeant in the Jasper Police Department. Looking at Raf's father, Jack could see Raf standing in his place as his father seemed to only be an older looking Raf that had a growth spurt.

Turning his gaze towards the other set of parents, he first looked at the man standing before him. Miko had told stories of her father and how he had a love for simple music and that he worked as a banker, which made him him spend a great deal of time with his daughter. The Japanese man had a simple look on him with his hair combed back neatly and him standing properly in his finely dressed suit. Turning to Miko's mother, he almost left speechless as he sat there almost wondering if this woman was not simply a much older Miko or even an older sister. He at least now knew where Miko got her beauty from with her porcelain face and flowing black hair and amber eyes.

Standing up from his chair, Jack stood in front of his friends respective parents and held out his hand to shake. He started with Miko's father, then moved on from there. "Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen, my name is Jackson Darby and the head of this facility for the time being. If you would please follow me, Miko and Raf are inside."

Raf's father spoke up though, stopping Jack. "Forgive us Mr Darby, but we were expecting someone a little...older." he said slowly, not wanting to insult this young man.

Jack simply chuckled at this. "It is no problem Mr Esquivel, as I said, I will be having my replacement come in soon enough. This was always going to be temporary anyway."

Mr Esquivel nodded slowly. Jack waited if there was anymore questions and was about to bring them to the meeting room when his office door was slammed open and a rather out of breath Agent William Fowler was standing in front of his door. Concerned for his friend's well being, he gave the man a bottle of water for him to drink. As Fowler took the bottle froom him with a nod, the soldier from earlier came running.

"I'm sorry sir, but he insisted that he speak to you immediately." The soldier stated quickly.

"It's alright there soldier, thank you. Dismissed." Jack ordered before turning to the now normal breathing Agent. "I believe I know what this is about Fowler, but I think if that particular conversation is best left for after we meet with Raf and Miko's parents." He stated, amused.

Agent Fowler simply nodded his head slowly as he turned to look past Jack and to the two sets of parents that were watching the whole scene.

"Ah, sorry about that. My name is Special Agent William Fowler of the United States Government." he introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Special Agent Fowler, but what exactly does our children have to do with the military." Miko's mother asked.

"I think it's best if we let them explain that to you ma'am." Jack said. "If you'll please follow me, you too Fowler."

Exiting his office and closing the door, he brought them to the meeting room. Opening the door, he allowed for parents to enter first, then Fowler before he entered himself and closing the door. As Miko and Raf greeted their parents with hugs and kisses, Jack was a little sad that he could no longer do those things with his own parents and that brought an ache to his heart.

Once everyone was seated down, Jack began the longest two hours of his life as he, with the help of Agent Fowler, Miko and Raf explained how they were part of a government secret with the Autobots. They explained about the Autobots and Decepticons and what led them to Earth. They told of how they each met with the giant robots and their roles in the secret war. When it came to part with the attack by M.E.C.H on Jasper, Jack had to stop to hold himself back from crying and only with Miko's comforting presence and hold was he able to get through that part of his life.

Once they had finished their explanations did Raf and Miko's parents start talking, albeit very slowly as they were trying to come to grips that their children were part of a civil war. However something was definitely up with Raf and Miko's respective mothers as they looked at Miko critically, something that did not go unnoticed by the girl in question. Jack decided to bring their parents to the Autobots, seeing as that was the best way to show them proof of their story.

Leading them down to the massive doors of the Autobot living area, Jack managed to call in ahead to tell them that they were bringing in Raf and Miko' parents and that it would be best if they could all gather together. As they walked down the long hallway, Jack stopped just outside of one of the empty storage rooms where the Autobots were all gathered.

"Now before we meet the Autobts, I think its best if you prepare yourselves to be amazed." Jack said with some mirth as he remembered how his first meeting with the Autobots turned out.

The parents nodded and so Jack led the group inside the room and watched as the parents had their jaws figuratively drop to the floor as they stared at the towering Cybertronians.

* * *

 **Okay there goes the next chapter. That took a very long time to write out.**

 **Anyway the new Avengers Infinity War is coming out next week and the hype is as high as the sky. I'm going to watch it with my parents on the 25th as it comes out on that day. It even lands on my father's birthday, so it's a birthday gift to him. Tell me who your going to see it with if you wish.**

 **Anyway leave a review and tell me your thoughts and if you have any questions, PM me. And remember to have an AWESOME DAY!**


End file.
